prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW results
The October 5, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 5, 2015 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachussetts. Summary With Madison Square Garden now annexed into Suplex City, Brock Lesnar rolled into Boston looking to add another metropolis to his monstrous domain as part of the ongoing Go to Hell Tour. Whether Beantown now resides firmly within The Beast's purview is a bit subjective, but there can be no doubt that Big Show, once again, underestimated The Conqueror, given what happened when the giant confronted Lesnar for the second time in three days. Teasing a “man-to-man” message he felt the need to deliver in person, Show teased a handshake of respect for his across-the-years foe. When Lesnar brushed off the giant's gesture, though, Big Show told him to enjoy his success until The Undertaker beats him at Hell in a Cell — again. Bad move, big man: A belly-to-belly and an F-5 later, and Lesnar's largest critic was silenced. Oh, and Seth Rollins was out a partner against The Dudley Boyz. So Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns are going to hell — in a Cell, that is. First, though, The Wyatts squared up with The Shield vets and the man they’d originally pegged to be their third in a Six-Man tussle weeks in the making. Unfortunately, Reigns & Co. had trouble getting out of the blocks, as Braun Strowman nearly derailed their effort singlehandedly before it could even get going. A bit of misdirection allowed Dean Ambrose to tag in Randy Orton, who set Luke Harper up for a late-game rally from Reigns. Even though the rest of The Wyatts attempted to play spoiler, a sleeper hold from Ambrose to Strowman and an RKO from Orton to Harper allowed Reigns to execute the decisive Spear to The New Face of Desolation. Luckily, The Wyatts will get another crack at their foes on SmackDown, when Bray & Braun team up against Reigns & Orton. Neville made his perch among the Manhattan skyscrapers on Saturday night, but Sheamus brought The Man That Gravity Forgot to earth with a crushing Brogue Kick in a much-needed statement win for Mr. Money in the Bank. He did that despite a before-the-bell kick from Neville, who wasn't exactly having the mouthy Irishman's insults as he made his way to the ring. The Celtic Warrior's recovery was swift, though King Barrett, ostensibly at commentary to support Neville, certainly played a (potentially inadvertent?) part in distracting the former NXT Champion and teeing him up for a Brogue Kick. Now comes the ultimate conflict resolution. After weeks of mind games between Seth Rollins and Kane — both sides of him — The Architect and The Devil's Favorite Director of Operations were ordered to put their beef to bed by a direct report they both share: Stephanie McMahon. When Kane made himself Rollins’ partner against The Dudley Boyz and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion took exception, Stephanie arranged that Rollins would defend his title against Demon Kane at Hell in a Cell, with a final warning Paul Revere would appreciate: Should The Big Red Monster fail to capture the proverbial brass ring and win the title, Corporate Kane would be relieved of his duties as Director of Operations. Two birds, one stone. Ashley from HR would be thrilled. Regardless of whether it was by her choice, Paige is officially on her own. Bad news is, the former Divas Champion might have been knocked down a few pegs in the process. In fact, she wilted down the road against her backstage rival of recent weeks, Natalya. The Queen of Harts not only showed some Neidhart-ian strength in powering Paige about the ring, but she also rode roughshod over the so-called Anti-Diva in the late goings, reversing a sunset flip into a backbreaking Sharpshooter that gave her the win. Kevin Owens is amassing quite the resume, defeateding everyone from John Cena to Cesaro to Ryback to Chris Jericho, spoiling the latter's 25th anniversary party at Madison Square Garden. But the bullying Intercontinental Champion isn't done with one of his conquests just yet, as Ryback is still apparently waiting in the wings for a fair crack at regaining the ivory prize (the last one, you'll remember, ended indecisively). The Big Guy made his presence known at the end of Owens’ battle against Sin Cara, which stemmed from an argument on Raw Pre-Show and ended abruptly when KO superkicked Cara out of the sky and uncorked a Pop-up Powerbomb for the win. Rather than allow Owens to beat up on Sin Cara and Kalisto, Ryback stormed the ring and chased the champion away. Feeding time awaits. October is upon us, which means WWE has once again partnered with the Susan G. Komen Foundation in support of Breast Cancer Awareness Month. As the month kicked off, John Cena and Roman Reigns took to the ring on Raw to announce the partnership and offer special recognition to survivors in attendance, giving them a hero's welcome the WWE Universe was more than happy to echo. With Big Show ... indisposed, The Authority had to look in-house to find Seth Rollins’ replacement partner against The Dudley Boyz. And with J&J Security nowhere to be found, that meant the on-again, off-again partnership between The Architect and Kane was back on! The corporate incarnation of The Big Red Monster was seemingly more fallible than Rollins would prefer, bickering with his partner and aggravating his ankle injury on top of everything. Despite a bizarre attempt by Rollins to handcuff Kane to the ropes and keep him in plain sight, you can probably guess what happened next. Kane went back to the trainer's room and re-emerged as the demon in full after Rollins got himself disqualified by kicking a table into the Dudleyz's faces. After shaking off a payback-motivated 3D from the Dudleys, Kane then re-enacted the Boston Massacre by planting Rollins through said table. Wicked good — emphasis on wicked. Boston became Boss-ton when Sasha Banks exploded back onto the scene with her Team B.A.D. cohorts in tow, outdueling Team Bella in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match that provided the latest scuff on Nikki Bella's formerly pristine #squad. Team Bella, prepping for Nikki's Divas Title rematch at Hell in a Cell, wisely kept the former NXT Women's Champion — and potential Iron Woman — on the apron along with Tamina, focusing their efforts instead on overwhelming Naomi. Can't keep a good Diva down for long, though. Sasha tagged in and took the fight to Alicia Fox, causing Team Bella to rush the ring and save their resident enforcer. Naomi and Tamina put a stop to the interference, and a reeling Foxy was easy pickings for the Backstabber–Bank Statement combo. Does Rusev want to put a ring on it? Summer Rae certainly does. To celebrate her and The Bulgarian Brute's burgeoning success as WWE's resident power couple, Summer popped the question to her bulky boyfriend by asking him to become her husband. “Ru-Ru” was a bit taken aback, though he said yes, with a catch. The former U.S. Champion promised Summer he would become her husband as soon as their partnership yielded a championship around his waist. While Summer ultimately accepted The Bulgarian Brute's terms, she definitely looked a little ... crushed. Don't #HitSlatersMusic just yet. Don't #HitZigglersMusic either. But do, please, #HitNewDaysMusic, as the Tag Team Champions pre-empted The Showoff's answering of John Cena's U.S. Open Challenge by taking Ziggler out to send Big E into the ring and make a play for The Champ's title instead. The former NXT Champion made quite a showing of it, too, following up Xavier Woods’ effort last week by beating Cena senseless from the start (Woods resumed his role of cheerleader, showering Big E with musket blasts of trombone notes from the sidelines). Alas, things turned — ahem — sour, when Woods and Kofi Kingston were ejected. An Attitude Adjustment brought an end to the Boston “E” Party but not The New Day's night. After they swarmed Cena, Ziggler (looking for payback) and Dudley Boyz (likewise) were quickly dispatched by The New Day after an errant superkick from Ziggler inadvertently felled The Champ. Surrounded by a pile of bodies at night's end, The New Day did, indeed, rock. Results ; ; *Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton & Roman Reigns defeated The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman, Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) (15:54) *Sheamus defeated Neville (0:34) *Natalya defeated Paige by submission (6:04) *Kevin Owens defeated Sin Cara (w/ Kalisto) (2:37) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) defeated Kane & Seth Rollins by DQ (13:26) *Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Sasha Banks & Tamina) defeated Team Bella (Alicia Fox, Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) by submission (11:47) *John Cena © defeated Big E (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) to retain the WWE United States Championship (9:56) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Big Show confronted Brock Lesnar October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.1.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.2.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.3.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.4.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.5.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.6.jpg Ambrose, Orton & Reigns v The Wyatt Family October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.7.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.8.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.9.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.10.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.11.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.12.jpg Sheamus v Neville October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.13.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.14.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.15.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.16.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.17.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.18.jpg Seth Rollins confronted Kane October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.19.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.20.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.21.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.22.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.23.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.24.jpg Natalya v Paige October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.25.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.26.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.27.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.28.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.29.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.30.jpg Kevin Owens v Sin Cara October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.31.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.32.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.33.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.34.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.35.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.36.jpg John Cena and Roman Reigns honored breast cancer survivors October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.37.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.38.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.39.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.40.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.41.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.42.jpg The Dudley Boyz v Kane & Seth Rollins October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.43.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.44.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.45.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.46.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.47.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.48.jpg Team B.A.D. v Team Bella October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.49.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.50.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.51.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.52.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.53.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.54.jpg Summer Rae proposed to Rusev October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.55.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.56.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.57.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.58.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.59.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.60.jpg John Cena v Big E October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.61.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.62.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.63.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.64.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.65.jpg October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW.66.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1167 results * Raw #1167 at WWE.com * Raw #1167 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1167 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events